Culpa
by LadyChocolateLover
Summary: La relación de Draco con su padre nunca ha sido la mejor, pero desde que Lucius está en Azkaban y Draco con Hermione, ha empeorado, si cabe. Y a veces, las palabras duelen más que los golpes. OneShot.
_Este fic participa en el Tercer Reto Sexy Serpents del foro El Mapa del Mortífago._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _Agradecimientos a_ _ **Miss Mantequilla**_ _por betearme el fic y por ser un amor, en general._

 _Las frases del principio y el final pertenecen a la canción_ _ **Perfect**_ _, del grupo_ _Simple Plan_ _._

* * *

 **CULPA**

 **Capítulo único**

 _And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?_

 _But it hurts when you disapprove all along._

—¡Draco, ya he vuelto! —Hermione entró en el piso que compartía con su novio con paso firme pero se paró en seco en cuanto echó un vistazo a la sala y la cocina.

Todo era un desastre. No había otra manera de definirlo.

El salón estaba desordenado, montones de zapatos estaban tirados por todas partes, los libros volcados y una pila de periódicos se había caído de la encimera de la cocina. Nada que ver con el pulcro y ordenado aspecto que solía presentar.

Hermione entró, sorteando el desorden presente en todo el lugar con cuidado, y buscó a Draco. Lo encontró en el dormitorio, tirado en la cama con los zapatos puestos.

—¡Draco! —La mujer se llevó las manos a la boca.

Nunca lo había visto con un aspecto tan horrible. Nunca le había parecido tan perdido a pesar de que estaba dormido.

Abrió las ventanas y subió las persianas para que entraran luz y oxígeno y se acercó al él, sentándose en la cama y sacudiéndolo un poco.

—Draco, despierta.

El mago abrió los ojos, pero los volvió a cerrar inmediatamente y se dio la vuelta, ocultando su rostro con la almohada. Hermione, consciente de que esa actitud no era normal en él después de haber estado separados dos semanas, se mordió el labio antes de volver a hablar.

—Draco, soy yo. Despierta. ¿Qué ha pasado...?

—Doy asco —murmuró él, tan bajo que Hermione tuvo que acercarse más para oírlo.

—Sé que ahora mismo estas muy estresado con el trabajo y que todo parece superarte pero...

—No es eso —interrumpió él—, aunque también es verdad que estoy muy estresado.

Seguía bocabajo, con la voz ahogada por la almohada, por lo que Hermione agarró la almohada y la tiró al suelo para posteriormente obligarlo a girarse.

Él se tapó los ojos con las manos y gimió.

—Apaga la luz —gruñó.

—No —contestó ella—. Levántate y date una ducha, luego me vas a contar lo que te pasa; o si lo prefieres me lo cuentas ahora y luego te das una ducha.

—No puedo, Granger —susurró él, usando otra almohada para resguardarse de la luz.

—¿Qué no puedes? —preguntó ella, empezando a perder la paciencia. Entendía que, por alguna razón, él estuviera tan triste pero esta actitud infantil la estaba poniendo de mal humor.

—Moverme —respondió, gimiendo patéticamente.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Apáñate, voy a hacer café.

* * *

Diez minutos y una ducha helada después, Draco ya se sentía como un ser humano de nuevo, un sentimiento muy reconfortante, desde luego. Pero todo esto le había dado la oportunidad de seguir rumiando sus negros pensamientos, empeorando su humor.

Estaba avergonzado de sí mismo. Nunca, ni siquiera en la guerra y en sus momentos de mayor presión, se había derrumbado de esta manera.

Y todo por una puñetera carta.

—Mi padre me ha escrito.

Se oyó un estruendo en la cocina y Hermione volvió al dormitorio a toda prisa.

—¡Oh, Draco! —exclamó ella con los ojos llenos de preocupación—. Oh, cariño...

Recibió el pergamino con manos inseguras.

 _Draco,_

 _Tengo poco tiempo y únicamente este pergamino pero lo único que deseo decirte puede resumirse en estas cuatro palabras: has de estar avergonzado._

 _Avergonzado por haberme abandonado a mí, tu padre, a su suerte en un juicio que sabías que terminaría con la condena en Azkaban. Soy el hombre que ha dedicado su vida, desde que naciste, a criarte. Te he inculcado unos valores a los que les has dado la espalda sin miramientos._

 _No voy a comentar, por supuesto, la vergonzosa relación sentimental que mantienes con esa escoria mágica, ni tampoco tu desapego a las grandes familias de magos para acercarte a otras más vulgares. Doy por hecho que eso es únicamente algo temporal, mientras te adaptas a tu nuevo estatus como trabajador en el Ministerio. Tengo plena confianza en que pronto dejarás de arrastrar el nombre de la familia por el barro y recapacitarás._

 _Esta es la última carta que recibirás de mi persona puesto que hoy, asumo que lo sabes, recibo el Beso. No espero que te importe pero sí espero que recapacites sobre esta situación y te centres en recuperar el estatus de la familia Malfoy pues ése es tu deber._

 _Para eso te eduqué._

 _Lucius A. Malfoy_

Hermione leyó la carta una y otra vez, tantas veces que las palabras se confundían unas con otras y la vista se le volvió borrosa.

Finalmente se sentó al lado de Draco en la cama y lo miró.

—¿Por qué —empezó a preguntarle— no me dijiste nada? Sabes que podría haber cogido un Traslador en cualquier momento.

—¿Y qué te podría haber dicho? ¿Granger, olvida tu conferencia en Berlín y vuelve a casa porque mi padre me ha mandado una carta y estoy deprimido?

Ella contuvo el aliento unos segundos antes de hablar.

—Sí. Para mí eres más importante tú que cualquier conferencia. Deberías saberlo ya —contestó ella—. Además, si hubiera sabido que le iban a dar el Beso a tu padre no me habría ido en primer lugar. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste...?

Draco se encogió de hombros, haciendo una mueca.

—Supongo que porque me negaba a aceptarlo. Así evitaría enfrentarme a ello.

—Y por eso te emborrachaste y dejaste nuestra casa de esa manera.

Draco volvió a encogerse de hombros por segunda vez, más avergonzado y menos defensivo.

—Eres imposible.

Se levantó y se atusó el vestido, aún con la carta en la mano.

—Draco Malfoy, deberías de saber ya que tu vida la decides tú. Tu padre de inculcó unos valores, sí, pero eres tu propia persona y por ello tienes tu propia conciencia. No eres tu padre.

Hermione lo encaró para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos grises.

—No eres tu padre —volvió a repetir, más suavemente esta vez—. Eres Draco Malfoy, y por eso decidiste tomar tus propias decisiones. ¿Qué ibas a hacer para salvar a tu padre, Draco...? No podías hacer nada. Hiciste lo que pudiste por tu madre. No podías salvarlos a los dos...

—Me siento... —Draco suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de hablar de sus emociones.

—Culpable. Todo por esto —Levantó la carta en el aire y la arrugó con sus manos —. Esto es sólo papel. Son las necias palabras de un hombre lleno de rencor incapaz de... De... De entender la vida. De entender la vida como tú. Y eso no te hace un mal heredero de los Malfoy. Lo hace a él un mal padre de Draco Malfoy.

Draco se levantó con los ojos brillantes. Se acercó y le dio un beso tierno. Hermione sabía, estaba segura de ello, que sus palabras le habían quitado peso al dolor del hombre, pero que estas no desaparecerían de su interior. Sabía que la culpa era algo terrible. Pero también sabía que podía aligerar todo ese peso.

—¿La quemo yo o la quemas tú?

Él sonrió.

—La quemamos juntos.

 _I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

 _Can't pretend that I'm alright_

* * *

 _Me encanta la canción, creo que escenifica muy bien la relación de su padre con Draco._

 _¿Qué opináis? ¿Os gusta?_

 _Tomatazos, flores y opiniones varias en los reviews, gracias :)_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


End file.
